HerbieAlive and Well
by Herbie53fan
Summary: A Herbie Movie script i'm writing myself or it could be a short book maybe.i don't know.


Maggie was driving home from her boyfriends in Herbie. She was looking at the note she found in Herbie the day she bought him .she had just remembered it.

she got home she looked up and saw her father, looking in a odd hopeful out he said ''Mags?''

looking up,smiling she said''yes?'' ''you've seen the accidents happening on the track the last two weeks right?'' ''yeah , they've been nasty...'' ''and there obviously not from wrecking, right?'' arching an eyebrow she said''dad, what is it?'' ''NASCAR hired a detective and shes going to be on your team while she solves whats making them. '' ''what?''she shouted

'' clam down shes staying at our home .'' '' and i'm finding out about this now?'' ''listen , shes nice , shes smart , and shes coming next week...'' flopping on the couch she said ''i can see her now,37 years old , hair in bun ,trench coat saying 'im busy kid.' '' her father chuckled saying ''shes actually very close to your age,shes semi-famous teen detective and i doubt she wears a trench coat.'' ''and shes on my team why ?'' ''NASCAR picked at they picked our team.''

''yeah'' she said,getting up and pointing into the garage''and shes going to have to meet our car.'' he stroked his chin and said ''you want to tell her when she gets here or shall i?'' Maggie thinks, then mischievously grins and says '' I think Herbie can tell her.'' '' hehe ok champ , good night.'' '' 'night dad'' then looks into the garage and says'' 'night Herbie!'' followed by a beep from Herbie.

Next day in the Drew's house , Nancy was talking to Bess about her new case '' I don't know nanc' shes a good driver i've heard but her cars what gets me a little confused.'' ''what about her car?'' '' for one thing , its a vintage punch bug .'' '' what? you cant race in a bug ! there way too slow!'' ''well clearly it won a Nextel thing its called 'Herbie' .'' ''so? we nicknamed my car twinkle.'' '' NASCAR even calls it Herbie.'' ''so?'' ''so , i just think its weird.''

Nancy laughed ''ok , is there another thing ?'' ''ok , this next thing is truly crazy, during the Nextel cup ... the car was on the fence.'' nancy laughed '' huh? your kidding?'' ''no kidding. it was on the fence.'' ''i'll need proof , but its crazy.'' '' will you please ask her how she did it please?'' ''i'll try hehe.''

i don't own Herbie or Nancy Drew (waaaaah!) .comment on this . i know its a tad wordy, but next chapters going to be great.

Nancy pulled up to the Payton's home,eying an old VW beetle with red,white,and blue racing stripes , a gray ragtop , and a 53 on front hood , back hood , and doors .she smiled when she saw Maggie come from behind it.''hello. Nancy is it ?'' coming out of her Nancy said'' yes .and you must be the famous female race car driver,Maggie .'' Maggie laughed and said'' that's going to be on my pit team actually. '' ''what does a pit team do exactly?'' ''well, every time we ...'' ''we?as in you have a racing partner?'' Maggie snickered and said ''oh, no. you'll learn , i come into the pit and the team fix's the car up before they go into the race again.'' as Nancy got her bags out of her car she said ''what do you mean ' ill learn later' learn what?'' once in the house she said '' learn what i meant by 'we' .'' ''does 'we' involve me?'' '' your team jumpsuit is in your guestroom on the can put your stuff in the closet.'' as Maggie exited the room nancy smiled and said''i think i'll learn faster than you think.''

in the morning Maggie was walking into the kitchen, looking at Nancy she said '' ready?'' ''for what?'' ''two to meet someone ... '' and two?'' grinning slyly she said ''for a ride you'll never forget.'' Nancy looked confused , then Maggie said''your taking my car with me. i usually i use a truck to transport my car, but with you i think he'll forgive me .'' she said thought 'he? he who?' ''and of course we'll pick up boy friend my have one?'' ''yeah, hes great.'' '' anyway get out to the car while i get the keys'' ''ok'' as Nancy left for the garage ,Maggie's brother came into the room ''shes going to notice the car'' ''duh, the cars not invisible'' ''just saying, i hope you know that.'' ''i hope she does.''

outside Nancy was walking around Herbie until she finally said '' i think this is the right time to do some quick snooping.'' Herbie heard this and didn't know what to opened the door and crawled over to look in the glove compartment, but automatically shut ''huh?'' she opened it again but it just closed again .Nancy got out and went to the front '' i'll bet the trunk has something interesting in it.'' she opened it and it closed nearly taking off her head '' what the...?'' Herbie was confused about what she wanted . but then he decided to do something, he honked his horn and blasted the radio with 'beat it' by Michael Jackson playing . Nancy shouted ''Maggie!Maggie! your cars rigged or something!'' Maggie came out ,looking suprised Nancy said ''i swear i didn't even touch the horn or the radio!'' ''i know . Herbie quit it!'' then there was an eery silence ''uuuuuuuh...Nancy , your probably wondering why the car was doing that stuff. '' '' uh yeah, sort of . also when i was checking the glove compartment it nearly took my fingers off and checking the trunk for something, my head.'' '' in the world did you do that?'' the cars horn began to honk apologetically ''sorry, Herbie's been sorta like that since the Trip Murphy incident.'' ''three things,one who's trip Murphy , what did he do , and whats with the car as a 'he' ?''

Maggie gave a look that said ' i blew it' ''well, i'll start with the car...this is ,well he has a mind own.''she said ,Nancy looked confused and then said''wait a minute so your saying...'' Maggie nodded as Nancy continued ''is alive?'' Maggie nodded.'''s got it.'' Nancy laughed ''Are you joking or are you just crazy?'' Maggie grinned and said ''Herbie,meet Nancy.'' Herbie honked his horn and flapped his front hood , Nancy stared in astonishment and muttered ''Bizarre...'' ''i know,it'll be hard to believe but its true.'' ''How did this happen?'' Maggie was about to say something but then gave a surprised look and said ''i have no idea to tell you the truth,it just happened i guess.'' ''but how those a car alive?'' Maggie got into the car with Nancy''i found him,we became friends,we won NEXTEL that.''just then ,Herbie began to honk his horn.''whats wrong?''Nancy asked

Maggie sighed and put her head against the steering wheel''OK!OK!ok Herbie !i get wasn't THAT simple.'' then the honking stopped. '' and i thought my life was weird !''said Nancy , Maggie smiled and said ''well, i have you beat...unless you know an inanimate objects that are living .'' Nancy laughed and said ''nope!i just solve mysteries around the globe .'' ''ok back to the subject do you really want to know the whole story?'' ''yeah.'' ''we-ll , its a too long a story and to short a drive.''just then Herbie pulled to the side of the road''Herbie! what the...?'' pulled to a complete stop at the side of the road and Herbie began to blow his horn ''Herbie!what is your problem?'' she shouted confused ''i'm no _Psychic but i think he wants you to tell me the story.'' just then Herbie__ beeped a 'uh-huh' . Maggie sighed then said calmly and slyly ''Herbie if i stay here and explain the story to Nancy , we'll miss the race.'' Herbie didn't budge._'' he clearly knows its just practice laps.'' Nancy said . Maggie sighed and rubbed her temples as if she had a headache''ok Herbie you win.i'll tell her if you just let us pick up Kevin.'' then Herbie popped a wheelie going as fast as he can like a shot screamed ,Maggie laughed and said ''Herbie , slow down.'' Herbie got back down on all four tires and slowed down and soon got to Kevin's garage . Kevin got to the car and smiled at the sight of the girls ''hey Mags!Hey girl i never met !'' Maggie snickered and said''Kevin this is Nancy Drew. shes a detective.''Kevin frowned cowardly and then said ''ok!whatever happens in this car,its all done by remote control!'' ''Kevin! its not about Herbie!its about those accidents at the track.'' ''oh...sorry 'bout that.'' Nancy laughed and said ''its ok. i get that im somewhere for a different reason alot.'' so...you know about Herbie?'' ''yeppers peppers.'' ''huh?'' Kevin and Maggie Herbie beeped a 'huh?' . Nancy laughed and said ''its a thing my Friend Morgan says alot.'' ''oooooooooh'' ''yeeeeeaaaaaah.'' Maggie broke the silence by saying '' lets get going!'' i said i'd tell her about the the 'Trip Murphy incident' .'' '' 'k Mags.'' the they took off down the road.__

__ I personally love this story so on it pleeeeeeeaaaaase. but NO flames!__

__''well...''Maggi began '' i wont start at the begining just the Trip part , well on the night before a race Trip offered to race for pinks...'' ''whats pinks?'' ''pink slips ,your car.'' ''and you bet on Herbie ?'' ''sadly that stupid. anyway well the day of the race Herbie was first going great but...'' ''but?'' ''well when i shouted 'come on Herbie!i want that stock car.'he stopped '' ''i don't really blame him.'' Maggie sighed and said ''neither do then i let Herbie be taken away.'' '' i told her she was heartless to do it...''Kevin began before Maggie puched him in the gut ''i get it Kevin!it was a mistake!i fixed it!'' '' what happened?'' ____Nancy asked '' Trip put Herbie in a demolition derby, but luckily i saved him.'' '' you gave up the first Artificial intelligence in the world for a stock car?'' ''A.I. ? never thought of it that we fixed up Herbie and then won NEXTEL cup.'' by then they were at the track '' Nancy go ahead to tell the office were 'll be in the garage'' ''ok Maggie.'' when Nancy returned she looked a bit scared.''Maggie?so this Trip guy, hes bad right?'' ''yep. pretty bad.'' '' well i think i saw him registering at the office '' '' WHAT?'' '' there now. i thought you said the nut house took him away?'' ''yeah they did!'' ''well they must have released him.'' said Nancy Maggie ran to check and Herbie shook with fear.''this is bad right?'' Kevin nodded with fear in his eyes and said ''very.'' Maggie came back looking mournfully '' yep .hes back.'' Herbie drove out of the garage like lightning ''uh oh. we better go after him!'' Maggie said running after him and came back driving Herbie '' lucky us the office is up high in the stands.'' she said getting out ''but i don't blame Herb .i just don't want to go to jail for murder.'' Nancy chuckled and said dryly '' are we in danger?'' Maggie sighed an said ''were not but Herbie might be.'' '' guys better get d  
><em>_


End file.
